Waiting
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: Ginny falls a sleep sun tanning . . . Harry finds her. Ginny gets a sun burn . . . who knew so much feeling could come out of one back massage?


Waiting  
  
By: Bloody Faery Wings  
  
Summary: Ginny falls a sleep sun tanning . . . Harry finds her. Ginny gets a sun burn . . . who knew so much feeling could come out of one back massage?  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I needed to take a break from my other two L/J stories. I'm starting to really despise "What's The New Girl's Name?" so just bear with me on that story. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I tried my best and looked over it a lot. I can't have beta reader because my parents don't let me talk to anyone online. Well, please R/R! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, does anyone no how to make bold and italics?  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to . . . ::drum roll:: BLOODY FAERY WINGS!!! Haha, right.  
  
It ALL belongs to the wonderful, bloody brilliant J.K. Rowling!  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
Ginny turned around so that she was lying on her belly. For about an hour she had been sun tanning, hoping to get a tan. And so far she has been having no such luck.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Once again, Ron and Hermione were in one of their fights.  
  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!"  
  
"Well sorry Mum!"  
  
"You are impossible!" Ginny could tell, even though she couldn't see, that Hermione was most likely throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm not a know-it-all bookworm."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Guys!" Ginny's heart gave a leap as Harry's voice cut in between Hermione's and Ron's spat. Harry and Hermione had arrived a week ago to stay the rest of the summer with Ron.  
  
"No, you are a stuck up, selfish, *ugly* teacher's pet!" Ron said completely ignoring Harry.  
  
Ginny gasped. Ron went too far this time.  
  
Hermione made a choking sound then Ginny heard her footsteps running towards the house. The door to the backyard slammed shut loudly.  
  
"Way to go Ron." Harry said dryly.  
  
"I hate myself, I hate myself, I *hate* myself!" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Ginny suddenly felt guilty because she was ease dropping.  
  
'I'm not ease dropping . . . I'm overhearing!' She told herself. Luckily they couldn't see her because she was on top of the roof. A place she found while stumbling through the attic one day in search for her family's photo album.  
  
Ginny didn't think any of her family knew about her "place." She came up here everyday during the summer to get away from all her troubles and to think and daydream.  
  
"Why don't you tell her you like her already?" Harry said, annoyed.  
  
"I don't like her!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny could only imagine Ron's ears turning red.  
  
"Stop with the denial Ron and get with the picture. She. Likes. You. You. Like. Her."  
  
"She does *not* like me and I certainly *don't* like her! We're just friends."  
  
"Friends who like each other," Harry said.  
  
"What is your problem?" Ron burst out.  
  
"I'm only saying that you need to apologize to her. That was harsh to what you said to her."  
  
"You're right Harry . . . Do you really think she likes me?" Ron said with a tint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"Yes Ron! Now go before I loose my temper!"  
  
Ginny heard the backyard door slam shut once, then again after a few seconds.  
  
Ginny shook her head and let out a small giggle. Ron and Hermione was one strange pair together. Both were complete opposites. But hey, opposites attract.  
  
'I wish Harry and me at least fought all the time instead of never talking to one another.' And with that last thought she drifted into a sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Hmm? Five more minutes mum." Ginny mumbled, rolling onto her back.  
  
Pain.  
  
"Ahh!" Ginny screamed, sitting up straight and bumping heads into someone else's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry . . . wait a second. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"You're whole family is worried about you Ginny. You've been gone for about seven hours."  
  
'Seven hours!' Ginny looked around and noticed it was dark out.  
  
Harry continued, "When you didn't come to dinner, that's when we realized that none of us have seen you for about five hours. So after looking through your entire house and yard, your parents called The Ministry of Magic through your fire to go out and search for you."  
  
'The Ministry of Magic!!'  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "After about waiting an hour I decided to check the attic again because Ron only opened the attic door and called your name. That's when I looked in the corner and saw an open door on top of the ceiling. And that's when I found you."  
  
Ginny bowed her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright . . . you just had us all worried."  
  
Ginny blushed and stared at her hands.  
  
"Well, we better head down stairs. No one's here. They're all out looking for you and I just volunteered to stay incase you showed up . . . what were you doing up here anyways?" Harry said, standing up and stretching out a hand for her to take.  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and immediately felt warmth spread through her. "Sun tanning."  
  
Harry's eyes landed on her bathing suit, noticing it for the first time. He blushed and tore his eyes away from her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny blushed, letting go of Harry's hand, and grabbed the towel she had been lying on and wrapped it around her. The towel burnt her back.  
  
"Ouch!" Ginny screeched and she looked at the back of her leg and saw it looked darker than the front. Even though she couldn't see if it was red or not because it was dark out, she already knew what it was.  
  
"A sun burn," Ginny moaned.  
  
"Do you need help," Harry said, concerned.  
  
"I'm ok," Ginny said, beginning to limp over to the door.  
  
Ginny felt Harry grabbed one of her arms and put it around his shoulder. Ginny blushed as Harry put a hand gently on her waist.  
  
With much trouble, they made their way to Ginny's room. Harry opened the door for her and Ginny limped the rest of the way to her bed. She sat on the edge of it, tears forming.  
  
"I hate sun burns so much" She looked as if she was about to breakdown. "And then my family has to go through all that trouble and I'm probably going to get grounded . . . and . . . and . . ."  
  
Harry was started to get frantic. He didn't know what to do when a girl cried!  
  
"Um . . . Ginny, do you have anything that could help your sun burn a little?" Harry mentally wiped an imaginary sweat off his forehead when Ginny looked up, the tears disappearing.  
  
"Yeah, it's on my desk over there," Ginny said, pointing to where her desk was. Harry actually took notice in her room. This was the first time he ever saw her room. It was painted light green with painted flowers and butterflies flying around. It was very small and it only took Harry a few steps to reach her desk. He looked at the different types of bottles and in those few seconds he learned a lot about her.  
  
She used baby powder.  
  
She used vanilla perfume.  
  
She only had red, silver, and blue nail polishes.  
  
There was so much he hadn't realized about Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley . . .  
  
Ginny *Potter.*  
  
'What the-? Snap out of it Potter!'  
  
Harry finally found the bottle which had some fancy name on it and at the bottom it read, "Help lessen the pain from sun burns!"  
  
He walked over to Ginny and handed it to her. Ginny squeezed some out and tried to reach her back to no avail.  
  
"Here let me help you." Harry shyly grabbed Ginny's hand and scooped the lotion in his hands. Ginny blushed and turned her back to him, letting go of the towel.  
  
Harry gasped, "Ginny, you're redder than red!"  
  
Ginny laughed nervously and held her breath as Harry's cold hands touched back. Slowly Harry's hands went from the middle of her back to her shoulders and then back down. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. It felt so good.  
  
Memories started flying past her eyes.  
  
'"Harry Potter! Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please . . ."  
  
"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"  
  
'His eyes are as green as a fresh prickled toad,  
  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord''  
  
Ginny started laughing.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Harry asked, a grin forming on his lips. This was the first time him and Ginny had ever held a conversation. And truth be told . . . he liked it . . . a lot.  
  
"I must've scared you in your first two years of Hogwarts . . . me . . . with the silly crush!" Ginny continued laughing.  
  
Harry thought about this for a few moments. Really . . . he missed all her blushing. Ever since he got to the Weasley's house, Ginny kept locked up in her room and when he did see her she acted as though he wasn't there.  
  
"You got over your crush?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"It's grown into something more than just a crush." Ginny said the words before she got to think them over in her head.  
  
Harry stopped rubbing her back for a second then continued.  
  
"Why *me*?"  
  
"Because . . . I admit when I first saw you I only thought of you as a hero but . . . then I observed you from afar and noticed the *real* you. The one with the knobby knees and whose kind to others but also the one who bites his nails and can easily get annoyed with Ron and Hermione's fights but you guys still stay friends. I wish . . . I wish I had friends." Ginny sighed. "Sorry, you probably think I'm still 'Ron's little sister' with a silly little crush on you."  
  
"Ginny . . . All you had to do was come up to me and talk to me." Harry responded.  
  
"I figured you had a lot on your mind with Who-Know-Who and putting up with helping your friends realize they're madly in love with one another. . ." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"I'll be your friend."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Harry continued rubbing lotion on her back. Once he got done, he helped lay Ginny down on her bed and pulled the covers to her waist.  
  
"I'll tell the others, when they get back, that you're here. Don't worry about getting grounded. They love you too much to ground you." With a quick kiss on Ginny's forehead, Harry left, turning the lights out and closing the door on the way, a breathless Ginny.  
  
It wasn't going to be a Cinderella story where he kissed her passionately after she confessed her love to him . . . but Ginny was happy. Friends were good, friends become more.  
  
All she had to do was to keep waiting.  
  
A/N: Review please! 


End file.
